Renée O'Connor
Evelyn Renée O'Connor (better known as Renée O'Connor and sometimes abbreviated as "ROC" by Xenites) was born on 15th February, 1971, in Texas, USA. She is best known for her role as Gabrielle on Xena: Warrior Princess and Hercules: The Legendary Journeys. Biography Renee began her acting career in various television commercials. In the late 1980s and early 1990s, she began to work as a guest star on television series such as Teen Angel and NYPD Blue. In 1994, she was cast as Deianeira of Troy in the Action Pack television movie Hercules and the Lost Kingdom. Her performance impressed producers Sam Raimi and Robert Tapert and Renee was cast as Laurie Brinkman in Darkman II: The Return of Durant. Finally, she was cast as the battling bard Gabrielle in the spin-off series Xena: Warrior Princess. Renee played Gabrielle in 134 episodes of Xena: Warrior Princess. She also directed the season four episode "Deja Vu All Over Again" and the season six episode "Dangerous Prey". Renee also appeared as Gabrielle in four crossover episodes (Hercules: The Legendary Journeys: "Judgement Day, "Stranger in a Strange World, "Armageddon Now Part 2, and "For Those of You Just Joining Us"). Finally, Renee voiced the character of Gabrielle in the direct to video animated feature ''Hercules and Xena - The Animated Movie: The Battle for Mount Olympus. In her post-Xena career, Renee has become a fan favourite at Xena conventions around the world. In 2005, she starred in the Sci-Fi Channel original movie Alien Apocalypse alongside Bruce Campbell. In 2007, she starred in the Sam Raimi and Robert Tapert production Boogeyman 2. Gallery Portrayals File:Gab_past_imperfect.jpg|...as Gabrielle (XWP: "Past Imperfect") File:Deianeira_of_troy2.jpg|...as Deianeira of Troy (Hercules and the Lost Kingdom) File:Janis_cov.jpg|...as Janice Covington (XWP: "The Xena Scrolls") File:Tyrella.jpg|...as Tyrella (XWP: "If the Shoe Fits...") File:Gab_2.jpg|...as Gabrielle 2 (HTLJ: "Stranger in a Strange World") File:Sunny_Day_for_those.jpg|...as Sunny Day (HTLJ: "For Those of You Just Joining Us") File:Mattie_Merrill.jpg|...as Mattie Merrill (XWP: "Soul Possession") File:Crustacea.jpg|...as Crustacea (XWP: "Married with Fishsticks") File:Gabrielle_Clone.jpg|...as Gabrielle's Clone (XWP: "Send in the Clones") Behind the Scenes File:Renee_directing_deja.jpg|Renée directing Lucy Lawless during the filming of "Déjà Vu All Over Again" File:Renee_directing_prey.jpg|Renée directing Lucy Lawless during the filming of "Dangerous Prey" File:Rob_directing_Ren_AFIN.jpg|Rob Tapert directing Renée during the filming of "A Friend in Need Part II" Other File:Renee_O'Connor_In_The_Tub_01.jpg|By T.J. Scott Nude for In The Tub File:Renee_O'Connor_In_The_Tub_02.jpg|By T.J. Scott Nude for In The Tub reneeoconnortubnude.jpg|By T.J. Scott Nude for In The Tub File:MCA_XWP_Cast_Renee_O'Connor_01.jpeg|Page from Www.mca.com 1 File:MCA_XWP_Cast_Renee_O'Connor_02.jpeg|Page from Www.mca.com 2 rennudetub.jpg|Renee posing nude In the Tub for breast cancer awareness. Credits Hercules: The Legendary Journeys #''Hercules and the Lost Kingdom'' - Deianeira of Troy #"Judgement Day" - Gabrielle #"Armageddon Now Part 2" - Gabrielle #"Stranger in a Strange World" - Executioner #"For Those of You Just Joining Us" - Sunny Day Xena: Warrior Princess Actress #"Sins of the Past" - Gabrielle #"Chariots of War" - Gabrielle #"Dreamworker" - Gabrielle #"Cradle of Hope" - Gabrielle #"The Path Not Taken" - Gabrielle #"The Reckoning" - Gabrielle #"The Titans" - Gabrielle #"Prometheus" - Gabrielle #"Death in Chains" - Gabrielle #"Hooves and Harlots" - Gabrielle #"The Black Wolf" - Gabrielle #"Beware Greeks Bearing Gifts" - Gabrielle #"Athens City Academy of the Performing Bards" - Gabrielle #"A Fistful of Dinars" - Gabrielle #"Warrior... Princess" - Gabrielle #"Mortal Beloved" - Gabrielle #"The Royal Couple of Thieves" - Gabrielle #"The Prodigal" - Gabrielle #"Altared States" - Gabrielle #"Ties That Bind" - Gabrielle #"The Greater Good" - Gabrielle #"Callisto" - Gabrielle #"Death Mask" - Gabrielle #"Is There a Doctor in the House?" - Gabrielle #"Orphan of War" - Gabrielle #"Remember Nothing" - Gabrielle #"The Giant Killer" - Gabrielle #"Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" - Gabrielle #"Return of Callisto" - Gabrielle #"Warrior... Princess... Tramp" - Gabrielle #"Intimate Stranger" - Gabrielle #"Ten Little Warlords" - Gabrielle #"A Solstice Carol" - Gabrielle #"The Xena Scrolls" - Janis Covington #"Here She Comes... Miss Amphipolis" - Gabrielle #"Destiny" - Gabrielle #"The Quest" - Gabrielle #"A Necessary Evil" - Gabrielle #"A Day in the Life" - Gabrielle #"For Him The Bell Tolls" - Gabrielle #"The Execution" - Gabrielle #"Blind Faith" - Gabrielle #"Ulysses" - Gabrielle #"The Price - Gabrielle #"Lost Mariner" - Gabrielle #"A Comedy of Eros" - Gabrielle #"The Furies" - Gabrielle #"Been There, Done That" - Gabrielle #"The Dirty Half Dozen" - Gabrielle #"The Deliverer" - Gabrielle #"Gabrielle's Hope" - Gabrielle #"The Debt: Part 1" - Gabrielle #"The Debt: Part 2" - Gabrielle #"The King of Assassins" - Gabrielle #"Warrior... Priestess... Tramp" - Gabrielle #"The Quill is Mightier..." - Gabrielle #"Maternal Instincts" - Gabrielle #"The Bitter Suite" - Gabrielle #"One Against an Army" - Gabrielle #"Forgiven" - Gabrielle #"King Con" - Gabrielle #"When in Rome..." - Gabrielle #"Forget Me Not" - Gabrielle #"Fins, Femmes and Gems" - Gabrielle #"Tsunami" - Gabrielle #"Vanishing Act" - Gabrielle #"Sacrifice: Part 1" - Gabrielle #"Sacrifice: Part 2" - Gabrielle #"A Family Affair" - Gabrielle #"In Sickness and in Hell" - Gabrielle #"A Good Day" - Gabrielle #"A Tale of Two Muses" - Gabrielle #"Locked Up and Tied Down" - Gabrielle #"Crusader" - Gabrielle #"Past Imperfect" - Gabrielle #"Daughter of Pomira" - Gabrielle #"If the Shoe Fits..." - Gabrielle/Tyrella #"Paradise Found" - Gabrielle #"Devi" - Gabrielle #"Between the Lines" - Gabrielle #"The Way" - Gabrielle #"The Play's the Thing" - Gabrielle #"The Convert" - Gabrielle #"Takes One to Know One" - Gabrielle #"Endgame" - Gabrielle #"The Ides of March" - Gabrielle #"Deja Vu All Over Again" - Mattie Merrill #"Fallen Angel" - Gabrielle #"Chakram" - Gabrielle #"Succession" - Gabrielle #"Animal Attraction" - Gabrielle #"Them Bones, Them Bones" - Gabrielle #"Purity" - Gabrielle #"Back in the Bottle" - Gabrielle #"Little Problems" - Gabrielle #"Seeds of Faith" - Gabrielle #"Lyre, Lyre, Hearts on Fire" - Gabrielle #"Punch Lines" - Gabrielle #"God Fearing Child" - Gabrielle #"Eternal Bonds" - Gabrielle #"Amphipolis Under Siege" - Gabrielle #"Married with Fishsticks" - Gabrielle/Crustacea #"Lifeblood" - Gabrielle #"Kindred Spirits" - Gabrielle #"Antony & Cleopatra" - Gabrielle #"Looking Death in the Eye" - Gabrielle #"Livia" - Gabrielle #"Eve" - Gabrielle #"Motherhood" - Gabrielle #"Coming Home" - Gabrielle #"The Haunting of Amphipolis" - Gabrielle #"Heart of Darkness" - Gabrielle #"Who's Gurkhan?" - Gabrielle #"Legacy" - Gabrielle #"The Abyss" - Gabrielle #"The Rheingold" - Gabrielle #"The Ring" - Gabrielle #"Return of the Valkyrie" - Gabrielle #"Old Ares Had a Farm" - Gabrielle #"Dangerous Prey" - Gabrielle #"The God You Know" - Gabrielle #"You Are There" - Gabrielle #"Path of Vengeance" - Gabrielle #"To Helicon and Back" - Gabrielle #"Send in the Clones" - Gabrielle's Clone #"Last of the Centaurs" - Gabrielle #"When Fates Collide" - Gabrielle #"Many Happy Returns" - Gabrielle #"Soul Possession" - Mattie Merrill #"A Friend in Need Part I" - Gabrielle #"A Friend in Need Part II" - Gabrielle Crew #"Deja Vu All Over Again" - Director #"Dangerous Prey" - Director Trivia *O'Connor is one of few actors to have portrayed Xena in a body switching incident. *Whilst filming "The Ides of March", she caught hypothermia. *She was three to four months pregnant whilst filming "A Friend in Need Parts I and II". Links Renee O'Connor official site de:Renée O'Connor Category:Performers Category:Voice actors Category:XWP directors